Seed of Retaliation
by Rasberry Beret
Summary: Azula and Zuko fight as kids. PLZ R


_The Seed of Retaliation_

**Bam!**

The sound of the young prince hitting the floor harshly was satisfying enough for the small child. Her pale hands gripped the tapestry of the curtains as she watched her sibling practice, trying over and over once more with an attempt to master moves she long passed. A year her senior, with a fiery temper and rather disgusting adaptation for the Royal family was the description she would carry over and over in her head.

_He was lucky to be born, as she was born Lucky._

She scoffed at her father's ignorant words; luck barely carried her through her rigorous training along with her maturity barely forming. Everyday she would watch him grow stronger, bolder and more….Attractive day by day. Watching him pound his fists angrily at the fact he couldn't master it, yet stand back up to face it once more, though are much as she hated to admit it, her admiration for him grew silently each day.

The flames burnt from his fingers and feet, generated from his sheer determination and inner strength. He might have been better than she… _might_ have been. Tracing back the feeling of her dark locks which fell over the small gold eyes, the princess remained within her hidden position even after their mother had entered and praised his brother for his practice.

That woman…

That woman could sense something evil brewing within the girl, a girl who she didn't notice as much as the first born. Azula was a girl needed to be loved unconditionally, so she tried to be the best… she outshined him in every way possible. Yet, she was praised by everyone… but them. Gripping the material within her arms she began to grit her teeth. That woman was the cause of it…. The cause of why Zuko never looked at her the way she felt. The reason why Zuko never bothered to praise her and love her the way **she** wanted him to love her.

Azula knew deep down, she would never be mother. She would never be the one woman Zuko wanted by his side at night, she would never be the one Zuko would take comfort in, she would never be the one. She will always be his sister, and merely that. Her mother left shortly after tending to Zuko's bruises, with that she prowled out of her blind hiding and approached the thinking prince.

"Quite a display, big brother."

She couldn't help but smile at his frown, his growl and the hostile demeanor he approached her with.

_Hate me. Hate me with everything you have._

If she couldn't have his hate, she would relish his hate. Appreciated it, cuddle it and nourish it.

One night the princess spilt blood. One night the princess couldn't resist. She wanted to be his doll, his mother, his sister and his love. She wanted it all, and had gotten greedy. Azula looked upon his face, distressed at her sudden disappearance. Had the woman warned her son of her departure? Azula scowled at the thought, but she smiled again when she remembered the blood stained Zuko had so carefully ignored in his frenzy.

The woman was bleeding as she said her goodbye, knowing the wound was too deep. That princess used the knife, that princess drew blood. With such a murder, the seed of resilience had sprouted a small weed of retaliation. She felt powerful, she had weighed the female's life in her hands and there she played….god.

"Give it back!"

"Why? Who's going to make me? Mom?"

She enjoyed the look on his face when she asked such a question. Loving the feeling of his heart racing his agony from what could have happened. He was lost, and would remain lost. She love him the way he was… her little bewildered brother whom she could mock and love him at the same time. Her beloved brother…

She felt a string break within me when they announced his exile. Her envy of her father grew when **he** was granted the honor of mutilating him, breaking him. The burn would stay forever, imprinting him an even more attractive outlook, but he belonged to her. She would let him know, he was hers. He always will be.

"Zuko..."

"What do you want? To laugh at my defeat? Go on! I _expected_ it from the moment I saw it was our **father **I faced!"

The anger in his voice aroused the sadistic princess, clamping down on her heart with a hard latch; something gripped her throat as her mouth became dry. She couldn't think straight, her words were spaced to strangely and her tone too high. What was this…. This alien expression which dominated all her training?

"I…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk…"

"You're liar! You want something!"

The anger rose from his lips, she couldn't resist it any longer. Her lips moved for themselves, proclaiming the disgusting feeling she felt within.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I'm in love with you, ok?"

Silence dominated the room, a disturbed look washed over the former prince's features. Azula glared angrily, he belonged to her. She couldn't let him forget that, even after this… mishap. Grabbing onto his sleeve, she forced a harsh kiss upon his lips, though being a girl she possessed the ability of the stronger half. Seizing his lips with her own, she claimed it as her own; making her memory edged within its sensitive areas.

Pulling back, upon hearing an inaudible moan from the victim, she grasped his face with her hands. Her fingers dug at the sides of his face while her thumb tunneled within the frontal cheek of his countenance. With a hiss, she instilled the memory of her love, her lusts and possessive enigmatic personality within her brother.

"You… are... mine."

Within one of the few moments of the feeling of being trapped and locked away, Zuko couldn't bear his eyes away from the princess before him. This princess… this porcelain doll of hate….this girl… his sister… her love, all terrified him but interested him in a single seal.

"You cannot dictate me."

A dark smile graced the lips of the brutal girl.

"Oh Zuko, but I can."

* * *

How was it? 


End file.
